Jet Heavy
Jet Heavy is soldier powered by will and determination, fighting for her nation to preserve it, and protect the Princesses from harm alongside the rest of the platoon. With great agility, vitality and precision before, the unplanned cybernetics to keep her mobile have also granted her even more of a higher gain of success. After a long while in service, she walked away before even trying to reach the top, satisfied with her progress and wanting a break. Bio Name: Jet Heavy Nickname: N/A Gender: Female Age: 34 Family: Not mentioned. Race: Earth pony Appearance: An albino type of pony, with a silver mane and white coat, along with ruby red eyes. Her mane is shoulder length, a bit spiky, and straight. She has plain to see cybernetics, consisting of removable leg attachments, permanent arms replacements, and a magic energizer belt. The large arms would be a hassle to carry around all the time out of combat, so they can be transformed into regualr cybernetic hooves, which is what she will look like the majority of the time, please note that. Her cutie mark is a symbol of napalm, representing the use of such explosives in the military, and the burning of it representing her burning determination. Personality: Her personalities are split, one consisting of her thought process while she's in duty, and another while she isn't, one more developed than the other. In duty, she's incredibly distant and blunt, only immersing herself into a conversation when it's giving orders, taking them, or going about something related to the situtation, usually battle tatics. She doesn't do this to be intimidating, it's just that she's truly really nervous, and tries to get to the point so whatever is making her nervous is ended as soon as it started, making her look the complete opposite of that. Out of duty, she's completely passive and modest, and still trying to understand the world that isn't so harsh. She holds great determination and bravey, getting her ranked where she was before she left. Backstory: She was born in Baltimare, living in a beautiful, seaside home with her middle class family, consisting of her mother, father, and sister. At 14, she was already obessed with the Royal Guards and military, spending a majority of her time studying everything about them, and already recieving a bit of preparation before she went to join. After graduation, she immediately joined the military, and begin working, training, and fighting, obviously ranking up over the years. A fatal accident occured during an outpost bombing she was stationed at the age of 27, the explosions so close and nearly direct that they blew off her front legs, and shrapnel damaged her left eye. During that time perioid, the forces were experimenting with the practice of "enhanced soldiers", and decided the put their skills to the test. The process was more likely to fail than succeed, but due to sheer luck, it seemed to work effectively, putting Jet Heavy back in action for another 4 years, before she quit, leaving at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. She know is currently in Ponyville to take a break. Abilities/Skills: Leg Attachments- Allow for mid-air glides through a boost and thruster engine on the sole of the gear. Omega Arms- Uses current triggered spell chips to cast generation spells to allow the gauntlet to launch bullets, missles and gernades from the fingertips of the hand. Optical Redicule- Allows for heat vision, enhanced crosshair targeting, and nightvision.